Sisters Once More
by Katt930
Summary: Will Anna and Elsa's sisterly love be able to mend their broken relationship, so they can become close sisters once more? Join them as they face the challenge of reconnecting with each other and the outside world.
1. Happy at last

**Chapter 1- Happy at last**

It was the night of the great thaw and Elsa was the happiest she had been in her whole life. Happier than the life she had when she was a young child, as this was so different. This time she knew what it meant to be deeply unhappy, to be afraid. But for the first time, in almost as long as she could remember, she didn't have to be that way. She knew what it meant to be loved unconditionally, and to return that love without the barrier of intense fear of herself and what she could do.

It took thirteen years to realise she was not a monster, but a scared human trying to deal with something beyond her control. Thirteen years is much too long to go without contact, without a laugh or a hug, without someone by your side. Anna had always been there. She had never given up on her. Never given up hope that her sister might one day speak to her again. She felt it had been like a candle of hope, with a flame almost diminished, but not yet put out. It was probably what kept Elsa sane all of these years. Elsa cringed at the thought that her beloved sister thought that she hated her very existence, and shut her out by choice. But her heart glowed with warmth at the realisation that her sister would sacrifice herself for her, Elsa, the one that had continued to push her away for so long. Any other person would have given up long ago, but Anna was far too loving for that, in her own stubborn way.

Elsa's thoughts drifted to her coronation party, just three days before. It was the first time she had seen her sister, apart from the odd passing glance, in so many years. It hurt when Anna thought she wouldn't even want her near her, but it was amazing how they could connect after so many years. It pained Elsa to have to have to pull away again after opening up, but she justified it with the thought that she was protecting Anna. However, she saw firsthand the damage of somebody starved of affection when Anna was willing to marry somebody she had just met. What happened next had led to the extraordinary events that led her here, to this day. Elsa was so glad Anna had pushed her, causing her to reveal her powers. The events had been harrowing, and both sisters had almost died, but Elsa still preferred it this way. This way she was standing behind an unlocked door, in a room free of ice, and a sister who knew she cared for her just a few rooms away.

A while later Elsa had changed out of her ice dress into something more comfortable for the night. However she kept her hair in its long braid; she liked feeling less constrained like this. By instinct she sat down at her desk by the window and picked up a book to while away the long, lonely hours. However, she couldn't escape the uneasy feeling that this just wasn't right. She didn't really have to leave her little sister alone anymore, and she wanted to know if she was alright. She was half expecting Anna to have come knocking on her door, but she hadn't. She realised it was well and truly her turn to do the reaching out anyway. She picked up her lantern and crept into the dark corridor, and down to the kitchens, which was something she would do on many nights, as she could walk around without anybody else about.

Elsa made her way back upstairs balancing two big mugs of hot chocolate on a tray, hoping Anna still liked it as much as she used to. She felt a pang when she realised she didn't even know her sister anymore, but quickly brushed the thought aside. She paused outside her Anna's door, the one to the room they had shared as kids. She hadn't been in for thirteen years. It felt painfully ironic that she should feel anxious about knocking, but soon realised she would have to put that behind her now. She took a deep breath and tentatively tapped three times on the door.


	2. Together again

**Chapter 2- Together again**

"It's OK Gerda, I'm still in bed. You don't have to check on me," came a familiar voice from inside.

Elsa chuckled before knocking again and quietly calling, "Anna….it's me."

"Anna?" Elsa now asked hesitantly, waiting for an answer. Unsurprisingly Anna wasn't expecting Elsa to knock on her door.

"Elsa? It's unlocked," came the muffled reply from within.

Elsa carefully balanced the drinks as she opened the door and stepped inside. She couldn't help but smile warmly upon seeing her sister snuggled under a whole mound of blankets.

"I, um, thought you might like a hot drink to help you sleep. It's what I do every night" she added with a tentative smile.

Anna sat up and took the drink from her sister, and motioned for Elsa to sit next to her on the bed. Elsa hesitated before propping up a pillow and sitting beside her sister. They sat in a comfortable silence, each in their own thoughts, before Elsa broke it by softly saying "It's the strangest thing, I don't feel the cold but the heat is still so comforting."

Anna pondered on this remark before saying "Elsa, did you hug anyone, or touch without gloves before today?"

"No", she replied, her voice starting to crack.

"Cause, you know, I was just thinking before that maybe you only hugged me today for my sake. But you really wanted a hug too, didn't you?"

"Yeah", she whispered, and added almost inaudibly, "for thirteen years."

At this Anna reached across the bed and took her sisters hand. To her delight her sister squeezed right back. Elsa's hand was warmer than she had expected, her being an ice queen and all, but she was glad of this. It was so nice to be able to be close to her at last.

"You know the funny thing is I thought you must've had a thing about dirt or something, cause you were always wearing gloves!" Anna mentioned with a small laugh.

That moment, to her surprise, Elsa leaned over and pulled her into a gentle hug. Anna could feel her shaking a little, and trying hard not to cry. After they had embraced they faced each other and held hands, like they had earlier on the fjord. Again Elsa had tears in her icy blue eyes.

"Oh, Elsa" Anna said softly.

"Anna, I don't know what you must have thought of me. You must have thought I was some sort of antisocial clean freak!" Elsa laughed at this realisation.

"Well…" Anna playfully poked her sister's arm and started giggling.

"I will have you know, my dear sister, that I am most certainly _not_ afraid of dirt in any way, shape or form. Although I am certain my room is tidier than this one." Elsa was stifling giggles.

"Oy, you! At least I do more than just shut myself in my room and clean it." Anna paused at the realisation of what she just said.

There was silence, as Elsa's eyed glazed over.

"Elsa? Elsa, oh please don't be mad, I didn't mean it like that, I swear!" Anna looked down in shame, kicking herself for her stupidity.

Anna waited to hear the sound of her door closing. However, before she could think any more her sister had her enveloped in a massive un-Elsa-like bear hug.

"I'm never going to shut you out again, and I love you."

The sisters were exhausted and soon fell asleep in each other's arms. They were both unaware that a tiny snowflake rose up from Elsa's hand and hovered over their heads, almost as if it were protecting them.


	3. The following morning

**Chapter 3- The following morning**

Anna woke up to birdsong and the first signs of early morning light.

'_Aagh, too early_,' she thought to herself.

When one spends a good part of their day wandering lonely castle corridors they try and sleep in as long as possible. She tried to remember what she had been dreaming about. Something about her sister having ice powers and bringing snowmen to life. Oh, and Anna had wanted to marry a crazy psycho who tried to kill her and Elsa. Elsa was actually acknowledging her existence as well. Weird.

"Like any of that excitement would ever happen here," she laughed dryly.

Just then she was snapped out of her musings by a strange shuffling sound coming from beside her on the bed. She turned around to see a young women curled up in the covers, with a long platinum blonde braid stretched out behind her. She was facing Anna, fast asleep and breathing softly. Anna had to rub her eyes and pinch herself a few times to make sure she wasn't still dreaming. No, she realised, she had just been remembering the crazy events of the past few days; it had all actually happened. She moved a little closer to Elsa, and slowly started to drift back off to sleep, relishing in the thought her sister was right beside her.

Sunlight streamed in through the window as Anna slowly opened her eyes. Being much more awake this time around, she smiled at the realisation she wasn't alone, and glanced over at the other side of the bed. However to her dismay it was empty, the blankets neatly pulled up. She groaned and rolled over, thinking she should get up. Elsa was probably busy, or maybe she just needed some time alone. The day before was pretty intense, even for her. However, she couldn't help worrying that Elsa wouldn't want to spend time with her, even if she had promised she wouldn't shut her out again.

Just as she began to pull herself, she notice something over by the window. It was Elsa, sitting bunched up on the window seat, gazing out of the window.

"Hey!" Anna exclaimed brightly, happy her sister hadn't gone away.

"Oh" she replied, snapping out of her daydream. "Good morning. I was just admiring your view, it's much better than mine."

"Well, you're welcome to look out my window whenever you like. Anyway, I'm suddenly starving!"

"Shall we get ready to go for breakfast?" Elsa asked as she hopped down from her perch.

As she did so Anna noticed Elsa had let her hair down. It was glowing in the sunlight.

"You look beautiful," Anna gasped in awe.

"You look beautifuller," Elsa replied with an affectionate chuckle. "Although you may have to do something about your hair before we go. I forgot it did that."

Anna self-consciously started trying to smooth it down, but Elsa just tapped the chair in front of her.

"Come here," she beckoned to Anna.

Anna skipped over and sat herself down, glad of her older sister's attention. Elsa took a brush and began to gently comb through her baby sister's strawberry blonde locks. She then proceeded to style it into Anna's usual two braids. She tried not to show that she was trembling slightly, concentrating carefully on controlling her powers. She was soon finished though, with no ice to be seen.

"Thanks, sis."

Anna rose up and gently propelled Elsa into the seat and began brushing her hair. Elsa stiffened at the sudden close contact, but tried her best to relax. She was certainly not used to this, but it did not mean she didn't long for it either. Anna was running her fingers through her hair.

"Elsa, it's so _thick_!"

"Yeah I know, it takes a bit of work to style it."

Anna seemed to manage though, and soon she had her hair in its new signature braid.

"Thank you."

Elsa got up and explained she would go to her room and dress, and Anna should do the same. She would then meet her in the dining room for breakfast.

As Elsa left, Anna's heart skipped a beat as she clasped her hands in delight, and realised her days would no longer be so lonely. She had Elsa back!


	4. Gloves

**Chapter 4- Gloves**

Elsa was sorting through her wardrobe full of heavy, official looking dresses. However, she couldn't find one that felt _right. _Her eyes drifted towards her ice dress she had created herself. She sighed and thought _'well, maybe just for today'. _As she walked towards the door she caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror. Anna was right, she did look different. But it wasn't just her clothes that had changed, it was her _face_. She looked younger somehow, without the look of fear disguised with false calm. The look of concealment.

As Elsa walked past Anna's door, Anna ran out and crashed right into her.

"Ouch!" Elsa winced and rubbed her side.

"Sorry Elsa."

"Its fine,' Elsa replied, and upon seeing that Anna wasn't quite convinced gave her a reassuring smile. "Really, its fine."

As the girls entered the grand dining room, Anna could feel Elsa stiffening again. She didn't have to wonder why, as she couldn't even remember the last time Elsa had shared a meal with anyone. The servants began bustling around to serve them, and Anna could hear someone whisper "the queen's here."

"Good morning, Your Majesty."

Elsa could sense the atmosphere was strained, and tried her best to improve it.

"I hope everyone is having a nice morning," she spoke softly, smiling at everyone in the room.

They all relaxed a little upon seeing how genuine Elsa seemed, despite having a very queenly demeanour. They were used to Anna's bubbly personality.

As they settled down to eat, Elsa began discussing her plans.

"I don't think I want to have anything to do with the Duke of Wesselton any more. He will have to go. And as for Hans…"

Anna gulped and stopped Elsa mid-sentence.

"Elsa, I am so, so sorry about all of that. I was stupid to trust him!"

"No. No apologies, you weren't to know what he was like. Anyway, what about the nice mountain man who brought you home?" Elsa attempted to change the subject.

"Oh, Kristoff? He stayed in the castle with Olaf last night. I hope you don't mind."

Elsa shook her head.

"Um, Elsa?"

"Yes?"

"I kind of, um, I want to get him a new sled. I was sort of responsible for him losing his old one."

"Of course you can. Anyway, we need to repay him for his kindness. I wish there was something more we could do."

"Maybe he can stay here if he likes?" Anna hoped so much that Elsa would agree to this.

"Yes. But we would have to give him a job for it to look remotely acceptable. Let me think, would Official Ice Master and Deliverer be a good enough title?"

"Elsa, is that even a thing?"

"Of course," Elsa gave her sister a wink.

"Thank you so much! I'm gonna go tell him right away, right after I find him a sled that is. Oh I can't wait!" Anna jumped up and bumped the table, causing her plate to crash. Mumbling a quick apology she ran towards the door.

"Anna please meet me back for…lunch," Anna had already gone out the door.

Elsa stood up and gracefully walked towards the door, her ice cape trailing on the floor behind her.

"Please tell my sister I will meet her back here for lunch."

* * *

><p>Anna came bustling in from a great morning spent with Kristoff. She could not believe how happy she was, considering how her life had been just a few days before.<p>

Elsa was already seated at the table.

"Elsa! I just had the best time. Kristoff loves his sled, and after a bit of persuading on my part he said he would love to stay and he's accepting the job you gave to him. Isn't that great?"

Elsa didn't say anything so Anna continued, "He is so sweet Elsa. And we kissed…"

Anna realised she may have just disclosed a little too much information, especially as Elsa hadn't really said anything yet.

"Elsa? I'm sorry. Anyway, it's not like what happened with Hans, we're not getting married or anything. Not yet, anyway!"

"Oh, no it's OK. I don't mind. As long as you don't rush into anything too soon."

Anna thought Elsa sounded a bit weird, and turned to see her closer. She was sitting even more stiff and upright than usual, and was holding her hands right under the table.

"Elsa, are you OK?"

"Yes, yes, absolutely."

"The truth, Elsa. No more concealing, remember?"

"Ok, Fine. No I'm not. I just had a terrible morning having to deal with people coming in and out constantly. I have spent the whole time trying to keep on top of my powers, which is near to impossible when I'm stressed I assure you."

Elsa brought her hands out from under the table and Anna noticed she had the gloves on again.

"Elsa, you _can't _go back to wearing gloves. Love will thaw remember, you don't need to conceal your powers anymore!"

"Well that's easy enough to do when we're together, but it's virtually impossible without you here with me."

"What are you talking about, I'm right here. I always have been!"

"No, you weren't! You went off to be with Kristoff _all morning, _while I was here to do everything all on my own!"

"Elsa, I'm truly sorry. But you _can _do it. I've seen you thaw an entire kingdom with my own eyes." Anna went to take Elsa's hand but she pulled away.

"Exactly. _You _were right with me."

"Then I'll stay with you if that helps. I won't even leave your side."

"Anna, you know that won't work. You have your own life, and Kristoff. No, I think the best thing to do would be to close the gates."

"No! You are not closing the gates again!"

"Anna, it will be fine. You, Kristoff and Olaf can come and go as you like. It will just mean the rest of Arendelle will be protected from me!"

"I am sick of that word Elsa. You've done enough protecting for one life, I thought we'd gone past that!"

"So did I. But I guess in reality it's not that simple. Now, if you'll excuse me." Elsa was trembling.

However, Anna was hot on her heels.

"Anna, please. I need to be alone."

"Elsa…"

"Anna, no."

"Don't shut me out again!"

The door shut in her face.

* * *

><p>Anna just ran. She did not want to stop. If she stopped she would be able to feel the pain in her chest and consider that she may have just lost Elsa again.<p>

* * *

><p>After what seemed about a week, but was probably only a couple of hours, Anna slowly made her way back to the castle. She sighed. She hated Elsa, but she couldn't help herself caring for her. It was mostly her own stupid fault for overreacting anyway.<p>

She stood outside the familiar blue and white door, and knocked.

"Elsa. I'm so sorry about what happened. I don't care if you want to close the gates if that's what's best for you. I just want you back. I can't bear living without you. Please open up."

She turned around and slid her back down the door, placed her head in her hands and cried.

A few moments later she heard soft footsteps coming down the corridor. She didn't look up straight away, hoping maybe it was Elsa.

When she did look up she saw a certain snowman looking down at her.

"Olaf! How are you little guy?"

"I'm fine, but you look sad. Why are you sad?"

Olaf's innocence made her smile. "Elsa's locked herself in her room and won't speak to me, cause she's a little stinker!" She couldn't keep herself from laughing slightly. Olaf had that effect on her.

"No she's not."

"What do you mean Olaf? She has to be."

"No, I've just seen Elsa right outside. Take a look."

Anna stood up and looked out of the window. And then she saw it. Ice.


	5. Being brave

**(A/N) Hi! I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed, favourited, followed or read this story so far. This has been my first attempt at writing a fanfic so it is much appreciated. Thank you! :)**

**This chapter begins as a slightly different take on what happened during the ice skating scene at the end of the movie.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5- Being Brave<strong>

There was ice outside. She had to see if Elsa was all right.

'_What have I done? I've pushed her too far. I've really gone and done it this time. Poor Elsa must be freaking out right now!'_

Anna ran down the spiral staircase two at a time. Her heart was thumping in her chest, and blood was pounding in her ears.

"Elsa, I'm coming!"

'_Please don't run off again. I know we can sort this out. Oh please…'_

She stepped through the huge castle doors, and stopped short.

'_What the…'_

She couldn't believe her eyes. There were people _ice skating. _What did they think they were doing? Her sister was in danger and people were playing around on her ice.

'_This is ridiculous!'_

Anna began to think she was seeing things.

'_That's right. I must be dreaming.'_

She walked along the wall of the castle, trying not to slip on the ice, and scanned the perimeter of the court yard in an attempt to find a familiar face.

"Kai!"

Kai and Gerda were skating together impressively, and waved to Anna when they heard her call.

"Princess Anna. So nice you could join us."

"Kai? What is going on? Are you not scared that you're in danger! Where's Elsa?"

"Danger? I don't believe we are in any danger, princess. Queen Elsa is standing just over there, in the centre of the ice rink."

'_Ice rink?'_

Anna looked over to where Kai was pointing.

Elsa was standing alone in the middle of what was once the castle courtyard, but now looked like some sort of ice rink. The ground and part of the castle was covered in ice, and there was a light flurry of snow falling gently over them. As far as she could see Elsa looked happy enough, and kind of proud of what she had done.

"The Queen told us she wished to use her powers to connect with the people of Arendelle, so she would not have to hide anymore."

"But she…"

"Go and speak to her," Kai and Gerda both smiled as if they knew exactly what was going on in her mind.

Anna was still totally baffled, but she thought speaking to Elsa might clear things up a little. She started to walk towards her sister, slipping and sliding on the ice.

"Whoa…"

She was about to fall flat on her face when someone caught her just in time. It was Elsa. Anna didn't know whether she was mad at her sister or not. Whether she was sad or happy. She just wanted to laugh and cry all at once.

All that managed to come out of her mouth was, "I like the open gates."

"We are never shutting them again," Elsa was smiling shyly.

Anna didn't want to destroy Elsa's confidence by asking her if she really meant it. Anyway, Elsa seemed so sincere, she knew she would have to try and believe her.

Before she had to think of anything to say next, with a wave of her hand Elsa had created ice skates right on Anna's feet.

"Elsa, you know I don't ska…"

"Come on, you can do it!"

Elsa took Anna's hands and started leading her around the ice. Anna didn't really want to trust her now after what had happened earlier. But she knew she needed her and loved her so much it ached; she couldn't bear to be without her. Elsa was being so, so brave by doing this, and she realised if they were ever going to mend their relationship, she would have to be brave too.

She was snapped out of her daydream when she almost fell backwards. Luckily Olaf was right behind her to push her back up.

"That's it Olaf!"

Anna gripped even tighter to Elsa's pale hands, which were freezing cold. Anna thought she must absorb the air temperature. Elsa was amazing.

* * *

><p>Bit by bit, the crowd dispersed and the people of Arendelle returned home. After some time it was just Anna and Elsa left alone on the ice. Anna still hadn't let go of Elsa. Not because she didn't feel like she could skate alone, but because she did not want her to leave her side. Having the door shut in her face had surfaced some deeply buried feelings that were now raw once again. The only way she could feel somewhat secure, was to keep holding on to Elsa.<p>

Elsa finally led them back across the ice, and through the castle doors. She used her magic to melt the ice rink and their skates, without even leaving a trace of ice or water. Anna was clinging on to her arm, and Elsa noticed she was shivering. She put her arm around her, but was worried it wouldn't really help. She was a little icy still.

They slowly climbed the stairs together, and Anna hoped Elsa might want to stay in her room again. She didn't see herself being able to let go and be alone. As they approached Anna's door, Anna tried to speak to her sister.

"Elsa…" she croaked.

Elsa reached up and put a cool finger on Anna's lips, and led her further down the hall towards her own door. When they entered the room, Anna was overcome with emotion and burst in to tears. Elsa silently brought her over to the bed and cradled her in her arms.

"I am so sorry Anna," she spoke as tears began forming in her own eyes.

Anna didn't say anything, but she didn't have to. Elsa just kept holding her, rocking her back and forth.

"I should have realised what shutting my door in your face like that would have done to you. It was so selfish of me. And I'm sorry I didn't tell you about the ice rink. I just didn't want to tell you my plans, and end up not going through with them."

Anna responded by holding on to Elsa even more tightly.

"It was the only way I could think of using my powers for good, and to show I wasn't going to hide away anymore. Concealing never was and never will be good for anyone. Especially not you."

"I couldn't bear to live without you any more, Anna."

Tears began trickling down Elsa's cheeks, as she buried her head in her sister's shoulder and sobbed. It was in this moment of closeness that both realised how broken they really were, and that their love was the only thing that could help them mend.


	6. You've gotta have some fun!

**Thanks again to everyone who has reviewed, favourited or followed :)**

**Chapter 6- You've gotta have some fun!**

"_Anna!"_

_The ballroom was covered in a thick sheet of snow, and there was ice everywhere. _

"_Anna, where are you?"_

_More snow was falling steadily, and was rapidly turning in to a full scale blizzard. _

"_What have I done?"_

_She couldn't find her sister anywhere, and if she didn't soon Anna would surely die in this cold._

_She noticed a human shaped mound in the corner of the room, and ran towards it._

"_Anna, can you hear me?"_

_She brushed away the coating of snow to find a body, frozen solid. Her sister. Dead._

"_Elsa, you're a monster, you froze your own sister….no, oh no, please no…!"_

* * *

><p>Elsa woke up in a sweat that felt icy on her face and neck.<p>

"_Oh no. Ice. Where's Anna?" _

She sat up and scanned the room. There was a light snow fall and a thin layer of ice on everything, and Elsa quickly mustered up all of her energy to thaw the room. She panicked when she saw Anna wasn't on the bed any more, and a little more ice started spreading from under her.

'_Oh, for goodness sake!'_ She quickly thawed her new ice.

But where was Anna?

"Elsa?" A soft voice came from the floor beside her bed.

"Anna! What are you doing down there?" Elsa jumped down and knelt beside her sister's form.

Anna was laying on the floor, with her knees pulled up to her chest. She was shivering and her teeth were chattering like castanets. Elsa quickly helped her to stand up, and brought her into her bed, in attempt to keep her warm.

"Why did you stay in here Anna? I could have hurt you…again." It was incredibly painful for Elsa to say this.

"You were having a n…n…nightmare and I…I wanted to stay and make sure y…you were OK. You were f…freaking out."

Elsa snuggled Anna in as close as she could. "Anna, please don't stay with me if you don't feel safe. I haven't learned to control my powers while sleeping yet."

"I'm sorry, you just seemed so scared. I…I tried to wake you but it didn't work, and then I thought about going, but I just couldn't bring myself to…to leave you like that!"

"Shh, don't worry, I'm fine now." Elsa reached up and gently stroked the stray hairs away from her sister's face. "And _you're_ fine, my baby sister. That makes me OK."

"Elsa, I'm meant to be comforting _you_. You're the one that just had a nightmare!"

"No, no my sweetheart. I'm your big sister, I've missed being able to do this for almost my whole life."

Both sisters soon began drifting back to sleep, comforted in being as close to each other as they could possibly be.

* * *

><p>"Oomph!" Elsa was awakened by her sister almost landing on top of her. "Anna!"<p>

"Sorry Elsa, but you have to get up! We have loads of things we can do together. I'm not leaving you alone this time, we're gonna have so much fun!"

Anna jumped up and started sifting through the clothes in Elsa's wardrobe.

"Can I wear one of your dresses, they're so pretty!"

"Go ahead. But you do realise I am queen now and I have official duties to get through?

"Oh, bor-ring!"

"Well it may be boring, but it must be done. Unfortunately I don't think I will have time to do anything fun with you today."

"Yes you will, cause I'm gonna help you. You only have meetings this morning right?" Elsa nodded. "Then I'll help you with your other work, and we can spend time together after. Problem solved!"

"All right, if you insist. But only if there's time after everything is done. I mean it." Elsa tried looking sternly at her sister, but couldn't hold it and ended up cracking a smile.

"Yippee! You are the _best _sister in the entire world!"

"I'm not so sure about that…"

"Oh lighten up!" Anna took Elsa's hands, and before she could resist, started dancing with her around the room.

By this time they were both in fits of giggles, and were having fun just as if they were little kids again.


	7. Getting to know you

**A/N Thank you so much to everyone who has reviewed, favourited/followed and continued to read this.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7- Getting to know you<strong>

Anna was startled out of her daydream by an icy hand against her neck.

"Hey, don't do that!" she squealed.

"Well you're supposed to be helping me here, I just thought I would remind you." Elsa retaliated with a smirk.

They were sitting together at the desk in Elsa's study, Elsa writing a huge pile of correspondence letters. Anna was supposed to be addressing and stamping them for her but her attention was wandering, as she gazed longingly at the world outside. She had spent the morning in Elsa's meetings, trying incredibly hard to keep her eyes open the entire time. This is what she got for promising to stay with her sister.

"Are you not bored Elsa?"

"Yeah, I am actually, but this work must be done." She gave a small sigh.

After a few more long minutes, Anna couldn't stand it any longer. She looked up at her sister and saw that she too was staring off into a daydream.

"Ha, caught you!"

"What?"

"You're not concentrating either. Let's go outside while the weathers still nice. We can finish this off later.

"No, we have to…"

"Elsaaaaa."

"Anaaaaa, no." Elsa imitated her sister's whine.

"Oh, come on. Neither of us is getting anything done, and I can see you need a break."

Elsa was finding it much harder to resist her sister's persuasion.

"Well, I suppose…"

"Yes! Let's go!" Before Elsa could say anymore, Anna was grabbed her hand, pulled her up and ran with her out into the hall.

"Anna," Elsa hissed, "this is no way for a queen to behave, running about all over the place!"

"Oh stop it, you're not an old lady…yet. Although it seems like it sometimes," she added quietly.

"Old, eh?" Elsa looked at her slyly with one eyebrow raised, and before Anna had a chance to answer, was running as fast as she could.

"Hey get back here!" Maybe her sister wasn't as much of a bore as she thought.

* * *

><p>"Ugh, Elsa. Why did we have to come here of all places. We're supposed to be having <em>fun.<em>"

"It's just something I've been meaning to do, since, will, since _then._"

"You're just morbid," Anna grunted in reply. She didn't want to admit she was feeling incredibly uncomfortable.

"I just wanted to pay my respects at a time where I wouldn't get too emotional and set off another eternal winter." Elsa attempted to lighten the mood.

She placed the flowers they had picked together on the graves of their parents. As she quickly walked back towards her, Anna noticed some ice on the ground under her feet.

"OK, let's go." Elsa's voice sounded constricted, and Anna could see she was doing that false calm thing she did when she was anxious.

As they walked away, Anna felt a cool hand in her own.

"You do now I wanted to be with you when it happened, don't you? I just, you know, couldn't…"

"Of course I do, Elsa. Don't worry about it. We have each other now, and that's what really matters."

"Yeah, you're right. I just wished so many times after the first accident, I could bring myself to tell you I loved you."

"Elsa, I told you, it's OK." She hesitated for a moment. 'Hold on. What do you mean, _first accident_?"

Elsa pulled her hand away and turned to face the other way, her hands clasped nervously in front of her.

"Elsa?"

"Have you noticed that after your heart thawed the white streak in your hair disappeared?"

"Yeah, I suppose it did. But what's that got to do with anything?"

Elsa slowly turned to face her again. "I put it there Anna."

"Wait, what?"

"Those memories you have of building snowmen? That wasn't in winter, it was _my _snow. You knew I had powers back then."

"I knew you had powers?" Elsa nodded.

"You always used to jump on my bed during the night begging me to come and make snowmen with you. Anyway, one night we snuck into the ballroom and it was just like usual, I would use my powers and we would play together in the ice and snow. But everything went wrong. You were jumping and I was catching you with mounds of snow, but you were having so much fun you didn't hear me tell you to slow down. You were going too fast, and I tried to catch you but I tripped and…I…I missed and hit you in the head."

"What?" Anna was confused, but Elsa was crying so she took her hands to comfort her.

"I was so scared I had hurt you, when you didn't wake up. Papa took us to the trolls and Grand Pabbie was able to heal you, but he erased all your memories of my magic. He told me that I would have to learn to control my powers and that fear would be my enemy. Mama and Papa closed the gates, and cut off my contact from you until I could control it. But I never did. After a while I gave up hope of ever seeing you again."

"I'm so sorry, Anna. For everything."

"No! It's not your fault. I can't believe they would do that!" Anna was getting really heated.

"Anna…"

"No. You were told that fear would be your enemy, so they shut you up to think you were a monster, and make you even more scared!"

"But…"

"Elsa, you could control your powers until you were eight. If they would have let you know how to love, then you would have been able to control your powers long ago."

"I know. But don't forget we have each other back now. We can't worry too much about the past anymore."

"Yeah." Anna brought her sister into a hug and whispered softly into her ear, "Do you wanna build a snowman?"

"Please don't do that."

"No really. Let's build a snowman, it'll be good for both of us."

Elsa's mouth slowly began stretching into a smile.

"Alright. We do have a lot of snowman building to catch up on."

Before Anna could blink a snowball came hurtling towards her neck. _"I'm gonna regret this!" _she thought as she ran away from another attack.

'_But not as much as I would if I didn't have her back.'_


	8. Elsa's trust

**Chapter 8- Elsa's trust**

**The idea of an older sibling protective interview of Kristoff by Elsa used in this chapter was given to me by a guest reviewer. Thank you, and I hope I gave it justice :)**

* * *

><p>Anna stretched out in the soft snow of her sister's, much too lethargic to complete her half-made snow angel. It was such a magical feeling to lay in the cold snow, but feel the balmy summer air all around her.<p>

"Elsa! The stars are coming out!"

"So they are.

As Elsa gazed upwards, she could see a few stars twinkling in the gradually darkening sky above her and sighed in contentment. For years she had to endure being stifled within castle walls, and all she knew of the world outside was what she saw through her bedroom window. All of the sights, sounds and smells she had missed. Oh how wonderful it was to not only see beautiful flowers, but to smell and _touch _them as well. All of this fascinated her, but being able to touch everything without gloves again was what made her most glad.

"I do miss them, Elsa." Elsa's attention was brought back to earth.

"How do you mean?"

"Mama and Papa. I made out earlier that I was so angry at them for what they did to us, especially you. But I miss them so much." She snuggled up to Elsa and laid her head on her chest.

"Oh me too. So, so much."

"I was just remembering how just after they died, at night just before I went to sleep, I would look out of my window at the stars and wonder if maybe they were up there, looking over us. Stupid I know."

Elsa put her hand around her and cuddled her closer. "No my dear sister, not stupid. I used to do the same thing. I still do as a matter of fact."

"_Really?" _Anna looking for sincerity in her sister's pale, slightly freckled face.

"Yeah, I do." Satisfied with her answer, Anna brought her focus back to the heavens above.

Elsa used her powers to send two snowflakes up into the sky. The significance of this brought tears to Anna's eyes.

* * *

><p>Elsa was awake much earlier than what was customary for her, and was leisurely wandering the castle grounds, before her hectic schedule began. She sat herself down and absent mindedly began creating a tiny ice figurine with her hands. She was however startled upon hearing footsteps, so hastily thawed the ice and glanced up to see who was there.<p>

Elsa rose from where she sat, and stood with excellent posture and composure. "Oh, good morning Mr Bjorgman. I trust you're keeping well?"

"Good morning, Your Majesty. I am very well. Are you too keeping well?" Kristoff was obviously flustered. He was nervous of Elsa, and found living in the castle along with royals more than a little awkward.

"Yes, I am quite fine. How is everything going with Anna?" Elsa had been meaning to have this conversation for a while, but like Kristoff was not the greatest at initiating conversations.

"Everything is going absolutely fine, Your Majesty."

"Very good. I hear your relationship with Anna is a little more than merely a friendly one. Am I not mistaken?"

"Yes, that's correct." Kristoff hoped he didn't look _too _nervous.

"And I would hope you only have the purest intentions for my sister?" Elsa didn't wish to make the poor man too uncomfortable, but considering previous events she felt she couldn't be too careful.

"Y-yes, of course Your Majesty."

"And how would I know this? Will you be able to show me that you care for Anna?"

"I, um, I…" Kristoff didn't really know how to answer her, and was feeling foolish.

Elsa realised she was maybe coming off a bit harsh, so added in a gentler tone, "You wouldn't ever hurt my sister, would you?"

"No. I would, never, ever hurt Anna."

"Good, well that's settled then. I'm sure I will see around again soon, Mr Bjorgman?" And with that she walked, no, almost glided away, ever graceful as usual.

'_Wow, _Kristoff thought to himself, '_she is a real ice queen. I sincerely hope I can live up to her expectations of me.'_

* * *

><p>"Morning, feisty pants." Kristoff smiled and waved shyly from where he was perched on a wall near the castle, feeding a carrot to Sven.<p>

"Good morning." Anna hoisted herself up next to him. "I'm taking Elsa out to the countryside this afternoon. If she doesn't get all high and mighty queenly again and say she has too much to do, that is."

"That's nice, I'm sure you'll have a great time together. So what did you need me for then?" He felt a little dejected as he was hoping to spend some time with Anna himself. She seemed to be constantly busy these days.

"Because you're coming along, if you want to. Olaf's coming and you can bring Sven as well, of course."

"Oh…um, it's OK. You didn't have to ask me." His cheeks turned a little pinker and he became edgy, picking at his sleeve.

"What's wrong? Have I done something?" Anna didn't understand the sudden change in Kristoff's mood.

"No, it's not that. It's just you said the queen's going to be there."

"What? Elsa? And that's a problem because…?"

Kristoff did not wish to mention the earlier conversation he had with the queen, as he thought she might not approve of him divulging private information.

"She's the _queen._ And an _ice queen_ at that_. _You know how I get around ice."

"So? I'm the princess, and that hasn't seemed to bother you."

"Yeah, but she's different. _You _didn't set off an eternal winter, or build a magnificent, majestic ice palace with your bare hands!"

"Oh get over it, she's only my sister!"

"I'm not sure that she trusts me, that's all."

"I know, but you have to remember what happened with the last guy I introduced her to. She's just very protective, and understandably so I guess." Anna winced as the memory of Elsa's coronation came to the forefront of her mind.

"All right, I'll come along. But only because you're so jolly darn good at being persuasive!"

"Elsa always says that! Anyway, yay! Thank you! Um…I'll see you later then!" Anna leaned over pecked him on the cheek, making him blush once again, before skipping off, braids flowing behind her.

'_Oh why does her sister have to be the queen of all people? How can I let her see that I would always care for Anna, and never hurt her in any way?'_

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading, and please keep reviewing to tell me what you think.<strong>

**Also if anyone else has suggestions for further chapters, I would be more than happy to include them :)**


	9. Learning to laugh

**Chapter 9- Learning to laugh**

Kristoff was quite reluctant to go along on the outing as he was sure the queen didn't like him. She was always so cold and regal around him he could never feel comfortable or relaxed. He couldn't believe she was Anna was his sister; the two were such polar opposites. He decided to tag along anyhow, mainly because he hardly saw anything of Anna any more. He sighed as he walked along behind with Olaf, the sisters a fair way ahead of them. Together, as usual.

* * *

><p>Elsa was in awe as she walked along arm in arm with Anna. This was the first time she had ventured far from the castle since her childhood, apart from when she escaped and built her ice palace. This time she was taking in all the sights and sounds of Arendelle's country. She was particularly fascinated by the snow-capped mountains in the distance, as she now felt as if she had a deep connection with them. She was the most content she had been in a long, long time and it was a great feeling.<p>

* * *

><p>Anna was excited to be taking Elsa and Kristoff and Olaf to her favourite childhood spot. It held many special memories for her, as her mama and papa used to bring her on the rare occasions when they were not tired or otherwise engaged. The memories were bitter sweet however, as it was also the spot she had run away to a number of times after Elsa had continued to ignore her knocks at the door.<p>

* * *

><p>Anna blushed in embarrassment as she introduced the beautiful creek to her sister and friends. She hadn't realised before how much emotion was tied up in it.<p>

She grinned as she saw Elsa go and kneel over by the edge letting the cool water wash over her gloveless hands. It gave her absolute joy to see her sister so relaxed and happy. She could only imagine how much stress she had to go through, balancing being queen with her dangerous ice powers.

Anna plopped down on the soft grass and leant back on her elbows. Kristoff came over and sat next to her, and they found themselves alone, Olaf having gone to join Elsa.

They sat together in silence for a while before Anna poke softly, "She really likes you, you know?"

"The queen? Really? She has a funny way of showing it." Kristoff muttered.

"No, she does. She told me herself. She just tends to get uptight about things, and worries about her powers a lot. Not that that's very surprising really."

"Yeah, I guess."

"She's much nicer than she seems, I assure you. Anyway, shall we join them?"

"Oh, I don't know…"

"Come on!" Anna took Kristoff's hand and pulled him up, dragging him with her over to the creek.

Elsa was balancing on a large stepping stone in the centre of the creek, hands clasped together in front of her.

"Ooh great idea Elsa!" Anna called out. "Come on Kristoff, we should do that too!"

Anna noticed Kristoff was blushing, and was just about tell him to lighten up when she saw Elsa was as well.

"Oh, you two are ridiculous!" Anna came up behind Kristoff and pushed him hard, enough, so that he would have to step on to Elsa's stone.

Anna gasped as her plan backfired, Kristoff stumbling and pushing Elsa into the creek, backside first.

Kristoff was utterly mortified. He froze in sock as he came to the realisation he had just managed to push the queen of Arendelle into a body of water, in the most undignified way possible.

He lent out a strong, yet shaking hand, and pulled her out of the water and guided her back to dry land. He sat Elsa down on the grassy bank, and checked to make sure she was all right.

"Your Majesty, I give my humblest most sincere apologies. Had I of realised…"

Elsa stopped him mid-sentence. "Please, just call me Elsa."

"OK, Your Ma…Elsa. I still can't apologise enough for my actions. Do you feel alright?" Kristoff was still shaking.

Elsa looked up at Kristoff's face, and could see the poor guy was in agony. However, she had to stifle giggles as she found he whole situation hilarious.

"Oh, no, there's no need to apologise. It was my _sister's_ fault anyway." Elsa glared at Anna, but as she did so couldn't keep the giggles at bay any longer. She tried covering her mouth with her hand, but this just made her let out a huge snort, making her giggle even more.

Upon looking up and seeing Anna and Kristoff's shocked looks, she laughed even more. She laid back and let out a pure unrestricted laugh such as she hadn't let out for years, tears streaming down her face. There was no sign of concealment on her now.

Her laugh was incredibly contagious, and soon everyone was rolling around on the grass in fits of giggles. All signs of strain in the atmosphere had disappeared, at least for now.

When things had died down a little Anna squeezed her sister in a massive hug. Olaf came running over to them and joined in "I love warm hugs!"

Anna took Kristoff's arm and pulled him into the hug, and they all shared a moment of friendship, such as they had never had in their lonely lives.

* * *

><p>Later that night, Elsa was lying in bed snuggled up to Anna, who was snoring. As she drifted off to sleep, she thought about how things had changed in such a short time.<p>

_We have a long way to go, but we have come so, so far. _

Elsa was healing, and for the first time in her life, thought that everything _was_ going to be just fine. Love would thaw, and feeling was not something she would have to hide any longer.

* * *

><p><strong>AN ******Thanks to everyone who has continued to read this or left a review, it is very much appreciated! :)****

****I might make this the last chapter, so I apologise if the ending seems a little rushed!****


End file.
